The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine named ‘BN5-4’. ‘BN5-4’ produces dark-purple-colored grape berries on bunches for use in wine production. ‘BN5-4’ originated in 1987 as a selected seedling from a controlled cross between a native Vitis aestivalis vine (female parent) pollinated with the self-fertile Vitis interspecific hybrid cultivar ‘Remaily Seedless’ (male parent). The seedling plant originally was named ‘BN5-4’ because it was the fourth seedling in the fifth row of “BN” block, which was located in Leesburg, Fla. The seedling plant was vegetatively propagated by cuttings to create several hundred identical clone plants for further evaluation. ‘BN5-4’ was continuously grown at the Leesburg, Fla. site until it closed in 1990. ‘BN5-4’ then was re-established for further evaluation in Apopka, Fla. Evaluation of ‘BN5-4’ in the field for more than 25 years has confirmed the vine to be reliably vigorous and resistant to bacterial Pierce's disease, as well as a host of fungal diseases. ‘BN5-4’ is susceptible to Phylloxera, a leaf-gall-inducing insect, although leaf galling does not noticeably affect growth, performance, or durability.
‘BN5-4’ was first asexually reproduced in 1988 by cuttings in Leesburg, Fla. Asexual reproduction of ‘BN5-4’ by dormant and green cuttings shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions remain true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.